The invention resides in a heat exchanger unit for conditioning a first fluid, particularly a refrigerant of an air conditioning system, including a fluid-air heat exchanger which includes an inlet connector for supplying a first fluid to a tube element unit which extends in heat exchange with a second fluid flowing over the tubes of the tube element unit through the tubes of which the first fluid flows.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a heat exchanger of the above type wherein, in a simple and space-saving manner, the first fluid can be expanded and heat can be transferred in a simple and efficient manner. A further object is to provide a heat exchanger which facilitates the establishment of a refrigerant circuit with high efficiency.